So You Had A Bad Day
by Asukaforever92
Summary: When Luna has a bad day, Luan is determined to help her. One-shot.


A/N: Hello everyone, I now present my next Loud House one shot. This is a simple little idea I came up with and I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Loud House

School had let out and the Loud children where returning home. They piled in Vanzilla with Lori behind the wheel. Save Lisa, all of the others where glad school over and they where free.

"Math was awful today. Fractions are so confusing." sighed Lincoln.

"Actually brother unit, they are quiet easy once you get the hang of it." replied Lisa.

"Sigh. At least I only have multiplication and division." said Lucy.

"I had to slave making macaroni art all day!" cried Lola.

"It's wasn't that bad." shrugged Lana.

"It is when you keep eating the glue!" exclaimed Lola.

"It's tasty." said Lana.

Lola threw her hands up in the air.

"Wait until you get to pre-Algebra." sighed Lynn.

"Try actual Algebra." said Luan.

"No. Literally Trigonometry." said Lori.

"In college you will be dealing with calculus." noted Lisa.

"I can't understand Algebra II." sighed Leni.

That's not to mention English..." began Lincoln.

"Science..." continued Lynn.

"And literally history." concluded Lori.

I am more than willing to assist in anyway." offered Lisa.

"You are literally a life saver." sighed Lori grateful.

"I never would have passed that crummy science test if it weren't for you." added Lynn.

Luan turned to her roommate.

"Luna, you haven't said anything." noted Luan.

Luna stayed silent.

"I know Lisa has helped you with geometry." said Luan.

Once more, Luna stayed quiet.

"Hey Luna, you okay?" asked Lincoln concerned.

Luna remained quiet.

"Like, you're starting to worry me." said Leni.

Lori adjusted the rear view mirror.

"Luna, if something is wrong you can literally tell us." said Lori.

Luna let out a sigh.

"I'm fine guys." said Luna.

"You're not exactly acting like it." noted Lynn.

Luna rubbed her temples.

"I'm fine. I swear." replied Luna.

"It sure seems like something is wrong." noted Lana.

"Yeah. You've been Miss Quiet all trip." added Lola.

Luna returned to silence.

"You're even more quiet than Lucy." said Lynn.

"Usually, you listening to Mick Swagger." agreed Lucy.

"I'm fine." said Luna frustrated.

Luna took a deep breath.

"You can tell us if something's wrong." noted Lincoln.

"I just want to be left alone." requested Luna.

The other siblings shared worried glances.

"Luna..." began Luan.

"I am fine." stated Luna.

"If our elder sister wishes to be left alone then we best fulfill this wish." said Lisa.

"Okay, let's leave Luna alone guys." said Lori firmly.

The others relented.

"Just remember you can talk to us." said Lori.

Luna nodded her head.

"_Luna, what's wrong?_" asked Luan to herself.

* * *

The kids all returned home and the rest of the day passed by normally. This was with the exception of Luna who was still remaining silent. Finally, the Loud children where called downstairs for dinner. They gather and began talking about their days. The entire time, Luna stayed notable quiet. Luan noticed this and decided something had to be done to remedy the situation.

"So Luan, how was your day dear?" asked Rita.

"Any new jokes?" asked Lynn Sr.

"My day was kinda dull." shrugged Luan.

Luan glanced over at Luna.

"Luna, has been awfully quiet." noted Luan.

Luna winced at this.

"Yeah. Normally you be rocking or at least talking about it." realized Lynn Sr.

"Is everything okay?" asked Rita concerned.

Luna muttered something under her breath.

"I'm sure that was directed at me." thought Luan.

"I'm fine." answered Luna huffy.

"Luna is feeling great." said Lori.

"She totes didn't want to talk about her bad day." added Leni.

Luna shot Leni a death glare.

"What?" asked Leni confused.

"What happened?" asked Lynn Sr.

"I don't want to talk about." answered Luna annoyed.

"Luna..." began Luan.

"I said I don't want to talk about my stinking day!" cried Luna.

Luna got up and stormed upstairs.

"Did she say anything?" asked Rita hopeful.

"She's been moody and silent since school." answered Lori.

"Maybe we should talk to her." proposed Lynn Sr.

"Mom. Dad. Can I try talking to her?" asked Luan.

The Loud parents looked at each other and nodded.

"If you want, you can try." answered Rita.

Luna went upstairs and into the bedroom she shared with Luna. Luna was on her bed, lying on her right side facing the wall.

"Luna..." began Luan.

Luna didn't respond.

"I want to talk." said Luan.

"Go away." said Luna.

"You won't feel better until you get this off your chest." stated Luan.

Luna resumed the silent treatment.

"Do you remember the first time I had a bad stand up set?" asked Luan.

Luna had to think a moment.

"Yeah. You bawled your eyes out." answered Luna.

"And I got better because you gave me a shoulder to cry on." said Luan.

Luna thought about Luan sobbing and how she had comforted her sister making Luan feel better.

"Dang it." sighed Luna.

Luna sat up and looked down at Luna.

"How'd ya get me to spill?" asked Luna curious.

"I figured we're really really, especially being roommates, and so we share a strong bond." answered Luan.

Luan sat in her jester swivel chair.

"Plus, we went through this before...only with the roles reversed." added Luan.

Luan turned to a more serious tone.

"Now, please tell me what's wrong." requested Luan.

Luna climbed down the stairs and threw herself onto the bean bag chair.

Luna took a deep breath.

"Sam and I had a fight." revealed Luna.

"How bad?" asked Luan sympathetically.

"Mondo." answered Luna sadly.

Luna clenched her fists.

"It was our first big fight and I really messed up big time." answered Luna.

Luan walked over and put a hand on Luna's shoulder.

"It's okay Luna. I'm sure we can put fix this." said Luan.

"I hope so." sighed Luna.

"What happened?" asked Luan.

Luna took a deep breath.

"Sam wanted to hang after school, but I said I felt like going home. She said we don't hang as much and I got totally defensive accusing her of trying to make me choose between her and family family." answered Luna sadly.

Luna smacked herself in the forehead.

"I'm an idiot." said Luna.

Luan wrapped her arm around her sister.

"We got into a huge blowout and now we kinda aren't talking to each other." concluded Luna.

Luna hung her head.

"Why must I be A_ teenager in love?_" asked Luna sadly.

"It's okay." said Luan comfortingly.

"It's all my fault." said Luna.

"No it isn't." replied Luan.

"How can you say that?!" asked Luna, full of guilt.

"Yeah you did mess up." admitted Luan.

Luna sadly nodded in agreement.

"But, the Luna Loud that I know wouldn't give up." stated Luan.

Luna raised her head.

"You are Luna Loud the future greatest rock star of all time! You don't let small setbacks like this hold you back!" declared Luan.

Luna thought for a moment.

"Yeah." said Luna softly.

"You grab the bull by the horns and you never back down!" declared Luan.

Luna jumped up.

"You're darn right I do!" declared Luna.

The two hugged.

"Where did I get such a rockin' sis?" asked Luna.

"I had a great role model." answered Luan.

* * *

The two returned and explained the situation. The rest of the Loud family quickly rallied to Luna's side and offered to help. However, Luna explicitly stated she had to do this herself. The next day school let out and the Loud children raced to Vanzilla eager to know how things went between Luna and Sam. They got their answer when they saw Sam and Luna holding hands. Sam and Luna shared a kiss before Luna got into Vanzilla.

"Well, it looks like someone made up with her girlfriend." noted Lori happily.

Lori began driving.

"We both apologized as soon as we saw each other." revealed Luna.

"What did you say?" asked Lucy.

"We both realized we overreacted and said sorry." answered Luna nonchalant.

"I am so totes happy you're back together!" declared Leni.

"Same." replied Luna.

Luna turned to her roommate.

"Good thing I had an awesome roomie there to help me." said Luna gratefully.

Luan blushed at this.

"I just did what I had to." replied Luan.

"I'm just glad things are back to normal." sighed Lincoln.

"Lana! I told you not to leave your gross gum under the seats!" cried Lola disgusted.

"It's there in case I get hungry on trips." said Lana.

"It's disgusting!" declared Lola.

"Take that back!" demanded Lana.

The two twins began fighting in the car.

"Now things are back to normal." said Luna.

"Come on guys!" cried Lincoln.

Lincoln attempted to play peacemaker, but was dragged into the fight.

"Hey! Don't leave me out!" cried Lynn.

Lynn joined the fray as the van began rocking.

"I'm literally trying to drive! Knock it off!" cried Lori.

"Yup. Things are back to normal alright." agreed Luan.

Hours passed and soon night fell. As the younger children went to sleep and the older ones prepared for sleep, Luna and Luan found themselves alone in their room.

"hey Luan, thanks for everything." said Luna.

"Don't mention it." shrugged Luan.

"Well, I can do more than that." said Luna.

Luna pulled out a CD and handed it to Luan.

"Woah! The actual album of _Of The Deep End_ by Weird Al!" gasped Luan.

"I spotted it at the mall. It took some change and Sam chipped in." explained Luan.

"I don't know what to say." noted Luan stunned.

"Consider it a thanks for all you did." replied Luna.

Luan hugged her sister.

"I love you." said Luan.

"I love you too." said Luna.

A/N: That's all folks. Like I said, I just wanted to do this fluffy, lighthearted one-shot because i liked the concept when it came to me. Also,Luna referenced the song "A Teenager in Love" by Dion and The Belmonts which is italics. I hope you enjoyed and please review.


End file.
